The 2 Elements
by SpirahTheFireElement
Summary: A story about the 2 elements Spirah, and Reika! They both are sisters, but they have never seen each other before
1. Goodbye Corel, Hello world!

"Come on Spirah, or we will be late, and you know that when i spend time with you for too long, Minako get jealous, and I don't want that to happen again." Sephiroth said in his strong and disturbing voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really wanna stay and say goodbye to this place, you and Minako go ahead and go without me, I'll catch up to you when I'm done" I said smiling at Sephiroth. I was originally from North Corel, or...at least I think so. I spent most of my 19 year old life there, I don't remember how it all started, and I don't remember my childhood, all I know is that I'm not a human being, but I have no clue what I am. I Met Sephiroth and his.......friend Minako when they came to the Gold Saucer. I always wanted to go to the Sold Saucer, but being poor and helpless, didn't do me any good so I was never able to go there. I Joined Sephiroth and Minako to get out of this dump and see the world. I'm now wearing a white dress, and I look exactly like Sephiroth,.....but I'm female. Neither of us knows how that happened, but I'm searching for answers, and really hoping I can find them soon.  
  
"Wait up for me!!" I came running up to Sephiroth and Minako. "'I'm done saying goodbye to my home, and now I'm ready to join you too" I said in a perky voice.  
"Hmmmm... look's like you're really excited about coming with us aren't you, usually you don't seen to be so perky" said Minako to me, I really don't like Minako that much, she always treats me like I'm trash and she's gold, she thinks that I wanna take away Sephiroth from her, but really I don't, all I want is to go and see what the world is like.  
  
"Well, this is the first time I'm getting out of Corel and going out to the world" I replied.  
  
"Well...anyways now we are off to the Gongaga Village, i think the broken Mako reactor has something that I need" Sephiroth shutted both of us up, so he can talk.  
  
"What do u need down there?" I asked him, I was always nosy, but I can't help it.  
  
"I'm sorry but I cant tell you right now" He said, I thought he was hiding something from both of us, ii always get mad when someone has a secret and points it out that they cant tell me. Minako started asking Sephiroth questions about what he need at the reactor.  
"Does anyone know's where the temple of the Ancients is?" Suddenly I blurted out.  
  
"I know where it is, why do you need to know?" He looked a bit surprised when I asked that question.  
"I'm sorry, but I cant tell you right now," I tried to copy him to make him mad, I think it worked." Anyways, can we go there after the Gongaga?"  
  
"Yeah sure, so Spirah, tell us about your past." Sephiroth asked me, all the sudden I felt like he wanted to find out something about me, something that I myself don't even know.


	2. The Beggining of a New End

"Well, I was born in North Corel, or at least as I remember I was born there, well, actually I don't remember where I was born, Shinaki isn't my real mother, I never have seen my real mother before, I was told she died after giving birth to me, but then this really confused me I sounded like I had 2 real mothers, they kept mentioning 2 names, but if you really think about that, that seems impossible to have 2 mothers, they mentioned some project called.........well I cant tell you what's it called, they said if I do, they will destroy me, and they said something about the Temple of the Ancients, and something about the forgotten city, I have no clue what they are, but I understood that these are some kind of places, so I'm gonna find out where they are, and visit them" I told them everything that I could, but I didn't give then any privet info, and I didn't tell them that I wasn't a human.  
  
"Hmmmm.......do you know anything about the Project called "Jenova"?" Sephiroth said, he was looking a bit surprised and worried, I thought he knew something about my past, but when he said Jenova I knew he does, I know that I have something to do with that Jenova thing, but I don't know what, I don't want to tell them anything about my past, at least not yet....  
  
"NO, I DONT!!!!!" I excedentally showed my angry side, I didn't mean to, I knew that Sephiroth was going to lead this conversation somewhere, but I didn't want to, at least not now.  
  
"Very well then..." He said, the rest of our journey to the Gongaga reactor was quiet, me and Sephiroth did talk, only Minako would something say something, but no one answered, i think that made her a bit mad, but it wasn't long till we got to the Gongaga Village.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWW Sephy! Can't we take a break I'm sooo tired, there is an INN, justa couple of minuts away from us, please????" Minako started to plead.  
  
"Ok, fine and do not call me Sephy it is very irrotating" His voice sounded mean.  
  
"There is only 2 beds and it 100 Gil per person for a night" Minako said, looks like me and Sephiroth have to share a bed" That really annoyed me, I think Sephiroth was trying to object, but before he could I said "I'm not gonna sleep this night, you 2 can have the 2 beds, I'm gonna go...um....... take......a walk, and plus I don't have any Gil to pay for the INN"  
  
"Suit yourself,"Minako said," Oh and can you turn off the light?" I think Sephiroth wasn't gonna go to bed either, it seemed like something bothered him, was it something I said?


End file.
